Sports goggles have been used to protect the user from foreign objects, sun and wind. One problem that has occurred with sports goggles is that they have a tendency to fog. This problem is particularly troublesome for users that wear corrective glasses. In this case the corrective lenses have an even greater tendency to fog. Many types of sports goggles attempt to avoid this by having air vents that allow cooler, drier air to circulate through the enclosed space of the goggle. The cooler, drier air lowers the dew point of the air inside the goggle and eliminates the fog. Unfortunately, the air vents help most while the user is moving and provide very little relief once the user has stopped moving. In addition, while the user is moving the goggle lens and corrective lenses' temperature are lowered. Because the goggle lens and corrective lenses' temperature are lowered while the user is moving, both types of lenses are more likely to fog over when the user stops moving.
Some manufacturers of sports goggles have added circulating or ventilating fans in the top of their sports goggles. Unfortunately, these fans are unable to significantly replace (remove) the moist air (high dew point) between the user's eye socket and the user's corrective lens. As a result, these fans provide very little relief from fog on the user's corrective lenses.
Thus there exists a need for a sports goggle with a ventilating fan that can reduce or eliminate the fogging of a user's corrective lenses.